The Perfect Gift
by dontrun
Summary: Emmett drags Bella along to find the perfect anniversary gift for Rose, only nothing goes as planned. Cannon couples. o/s


**Beta'd by the lovely TwiDi**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Was part of the Fandom for a Flight for Bobby compilation. This is just a O/S.  
**

* * *

**The Perfect Gift**

**Bella's POV**

You know I really should have known better. I've always prided myself on being responsible, reasonable and fairly smart. I mean, not counting the whole falling in love with a vampire, having a werewolf fall in love with me and then getting turned into a vamp myself after giving birth to a hybrid vamp/human baby—aside I'm fairly normal and like I said responsible woman. So, again, I really should have known better… but he pouted and promised that everything was going to be ok. Though, as usual, this is Emmett we are talking about, so I should have known nothing was going to turn out the way that we had planned.

The idea was simple. Emmett wanted to get something special for his and Rosalie's one hundredth anniversary; and he wanted my help procuring the gift. I really should have asked him what the gift was before I followed blindly behind him onto an airplane taking me away from my loving husband who could read minds and possibly could have saved me from all this.

You would think my loving psychic of a sister-in-law would have called to warn me of this. But noooo, she was too busy not talking to me at the moment because I broke her favorite pair of vintage Prada pumps. _I told her not to make me wear the death traps._

"Bells?" Emmett calls from the cell across from mine.

"I'm not talking to you," I grumble back under my breath knowing his vampire hearing will pick it up.

"Come on, sis, I'm sorry." I can hear the truth of his apology in his voice. Only at this moment I'm not ready to forgive his ass. I mean, he got me arrested in this little Podunk town in New York State. Carlisle refused to come bail us out after he heard the whole story and our only hope is that Tanya and my Dad will stop mating long enough to come and bail us out.

Yeah Tanya and my Dad… long story short, about two years after the wedding, Sue left Dad for Billy. Dad came to see us up in Alaska depressed that yet another woman left him. Tanya and he started taking walks to talk about how lonely they were and how love always let them down. After a month of their "walks", I walked in on them _getting_ _busy_. So after trying to bleach my eyes and brain out, I held Charlie's hand as he made the change. That was years ago; and the pair of them rarely left their love-nest-for-two for air. But right now, I need my Dad more than my Step-Mom—I shudder at the thought—needs her next orgasm, so they'd better get here soon.

~0~

Two days—and almost making a meal out of my hooker cell mate—later, Dad showed up and got Em and I out of lock up. After lunch of two deer and a much needed shower to sterilize myself after being locked up with Chesty Magee the-walking-STD, Charlie cornered Emmett and myself to give us the third degree. It might have been twenty some odd years since he was a cop, but the man still had it in him.

"Let me get this straight." He pauses for effect, "you didn't know that Emmett planned on kidnapping someone?"

"I swear, Dad. When he said that he found something Rose's family left behind I thought maybe a ring or piece of real estate. How was I supposed to know it was her younger brother's only surviving great, great, great grandchild?"

"Bella," he states in that Dad voice that lets you know he doesn't really believe you.

"I swear on Nessie's life, Dad, I didn't know." He gives a slight nod of acceptance and turns to glare at Em.

"Boy, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Well, Chief. See, my…" Emmett halts his attempted speech as Dad raises an eyebrow. "Alice and Edward wouldn't have helped me. Jasper might have eaten people on the plane ride and Carlisle and Esme would have blabbed to Rose because they wouldn't have been able to keep it secret. Bella was my best shot."

"Emmett!" I shout, smacking him.

"The kid is fourteen months old and both her parents died in the car crash that left her partially blind in one eye and deaf in the ear on the same side of her face. No one is adopting her and I keep reading all these horror stories about foster care online, so I started looking into it. She was pulled from her last foster home due to neglect. They found her lying in a soiled dipper crying. The investigator, that came in after the neighbors called the cops, said it looked like she had been laying there for a while and she wasn't being fed the way she should have been. Rose always wanted a baby and since Aro and Caius were bumped off and Marcus has taken over, the Volturi have been a lot more lenient on vamps adopting."

"Emmett, while your cause is noble, breaking into a foster home and trying to kidnap the baby wasn't the right way to go, son," Charlie explains, "especially when you have my daughter outside behind the wheel of the getaway car. Y u know Edward is going to kill you." I smile thinking about my Edward. Then frown thinking about that poor baby.

"How did you find out about Rose's great niece?"

"Jasper and I started following our families years ago. We made sure that they were taken care of and really tried to make sure the kids of our families didn't go hungry or get abused or anything. Kaya—and her situation—was brought to my attention three months ago, when she got pulled from that foster home. Since then, I've been trying to figure out what to do. With our anniversary coming up, I figured, kill two birds with one stone. Save the baby and give Rose what she has always wanted. Poor Kaya is a hard case to find someone to adopt her, with her special needs and all." He looks at the ground and shakes his head back and forth. "I just couldn't leave her there, Bells." Giving in, I wrap the big lug in a hug. He might be a big kid sometimes, but he has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known.

"I'll call Carlisle and Esme; you call Jasper and have him call Jenks junior up on the phone. The cops have seen us but they haven't seen them. Jasper gets us the right paper work and Carlisle and Esme semi-legally get Kaya out of there. Then we take her home for Rose."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get Tanya to get a portable crib and some clothing for her for the trip." Dad smiles at both of us. "Now, let's get us a baby without any more trips to the county lock up."

~0~

Jenks junior, aka Jason Jenks the fourth, got the charges dropped against Emmett and myself. I don't ask how. I already know that it possibly wasn't legal and probably cost us a few thousand into some judge's pocket. He then works out paperwork showing Esme as a second cousin to Graham Hale, Rose's great, great—very great, ok?—nephew. Unfortunately, we still had to wait around for the slow child welfare system to get custody of the little girl. After a month, Edward got tired of waiting for me and flew over to find out what was going on. After a lot of sexy times and beating the crap out of Emmett he began helping us to find out how to expedite gaining custody of little Kaya.

"Listening to the Judge he'd feel better about it if you had a residence nearby so they could do home visits for a while. We could probably gain temporary custody of her if we had a place besides this hotel to live in, in this area." That was all Carlisle needed to know.

No longer being able to hide the situation from Rose, she flew over to help us set up house. Jasper and Alice stayed in London for the moment so they didn't overwhelm the locals. Personally, I think they just wanted some naked fun time without the rest of us around. Edward swears it's because Jasper is scared of eating the baby, but I know Alice well enough, that the naked fun time idea was more likely. Ever since Jasper tried to have me as a snack, he has had a lot better control around humans. Ness and Jake called from Alaska where they lived near Dad and Tanya to check in regularly as the system slowly worked towards us gaining custody of one little girl.

"How was Ness?" Rose asks, as she sits beside me on the sofa in our new living room.

"Good. Still religiously taking her birth control," I tell her.

"Still having those nightmares about having a liter of hybrid vamp/wolf puppies?"

"Yep, my poor baby girl. Oh and Seth imprinted." I laugh. "It took him how many years? Her name is Fiona, her parents were big Shrek fans, I guess."

"I can't believe that he and Leah are still phasing."

"Well, Leah did imprint on a vamp that she made become a veggie vamp. I swear, I've never seen a vampire so whipped. And she swears Jake couldn't do it without her. Seth just loves life too much to stop phasing; of course, imprinting on a human might just do it." We both pause at the sadness that filled that statement.

"Well, I'm happy he finally found someone. For a dog, he's a good guy." I smack my sister in law on the arm.

"So, are you ready to be a Mommy?" The grin that spreads across her beautiful face warmed the whole room.

"Oh, Bella, I can't wait. I know she is going to need so much extra help and time but who better than a family who doesn't sleep and has unlimited fiscal resources to take her in? Plus, she is actually my flesh and blood, something I never in a million years thought I would be blessed to hold." If she were human, tears of joy would be seeping down her face.

"I can't wait for Em's first PTA meeting, those poor teachers have no idea what is headed their way." We both laugh.

"Rosie!" Emmett comes running into the room, excitement rolling off of him. "We've got a home visit. The lady says if we pass, we can have temporary custody. Jenks junior says that after that it will probably only be a month or two till it will be full custody." Rose leaps into Em's arms as they bounce and squeal in delight.

"I'm going to call Ness and Alice, though Alice probably already knows." I tell them so they can enjoy a moment alone.

**Emmett's POV**

"See ya, sis!" I yell to Bella's retreating back as I hold my happy sexy wife to me.

After a hundred years together, finally I am able to give her the one thing she has always wanted, a baby of her own. After Nessie my Rose melted some to the outside world, that sweet kid healing some of her wounds and allowing her to open up and love more freely. Kaya seems to be healing the rest; I've never seen her so happy and outright sweet. The other day in the mall, when we were buying curtains, she actually smiled at people as they passed us. I still feel bad for that teenage boy who walked into a kiosk because my wife dazed him so badly.

"Emmett, we have to go to the mall, I haven't finished Kaya's room yet!" She rushes away to grab her coat and shoes. Knowing that I like my balls where they are, I follow quickly behind to get my own on. Seems like we are going back to the mall.

~0~

Soft lavenders, cotton candy pinks and the whitest whites. I'm in dude hell. Seriously, Jasper and Edward would be demanding my man card if they could see me right now draped in crib bedding as Rose tries to pick out just the right shade. Two buggies filled with diapers, bottles, baby food, diaper genies, stuffed animals and clothes. Lots and lots of clothes.

"Ms. Cullen?" The timid store clerk calls Rose's attention.

"Yeah?" She answers poor Tim distractedly while holding up a flowery crib sheet.

"The furniture is on the way to be delivered now; the manager just wanted you to know in case you needed to get home to accept delivery." _Talk about expedited shipping._

Rose found the furniture for the nursery that she wanted. A pretty white wood set; she called it a 'princess set'. After finding the set, she paid and wanted to get it delivered since the car we brought wouldn't fit the whole set. The manager had a slot day after tomorrow; problem is the social worker is going to be at the house tomorrow morning. So, after a few glares—some old fashion Rosalie-type glares that make grown men pee their pants and five hundred dollars for quick delivery—the manger was promising delivery within two hours, even if he had to deliver it himself piece by piece. Yeah, we could have gone and grabbed my jeep, but at that point Rose felt like it was the principle of the thing.

"Good, good." She brushes him off in that same distracted tone. "Em, flowers or butterflies?" Oh, great wrong answer and I might not get any for a month.

"Why not get both so we can change it up for her now and then?"

"Good idea, baby." She smiles at me and I breathe a sigh of relief. "This way she can pick the one she likes the most too." With a decisive nod she gathers the sets for both flowers and butterflies and fills the little bit of room left in cart number two. "Baby, we should check out so we can take this stuff home set up and see what else we need," she tells me and my mind does a little happy dance. Poor Tim takes in the amount we have in our carts and sighs.

"I'll be happy to check you both out." It doesn't take Jasper's gift to know this guy is trying hard not to show his dread.

"Thanks, Tim." I clap him gently on the shoulder, while Rose just smiles looking at the carts.

After paying and loading up the car, Rose and I head back to the new homestead. Set back from the road and like so many of our homes surrounded by trees the house looks more like a mini-castle then a house. It was built by some rich guy in the late 1800s, and other than some modern plumbing being put in sometime in the 1960s the place had little other renovations over the years. We took the time to have the roof redone, walls all have that foam insulation, a new heating and cooling system, brand new kitchen, all the plumbing update and Edward and I redid all the electrical setting in the place. It was now energy efficient, and a draft wouldn't dare blow in the house. Central heat and air to make sure our baby girl wouldn't be uncomfortable. The place was painted and fresh. We even left Edward the cautious in charge of baby proofing. Trust me, no one knows how to human-proof a house like that worry wart. He can come up with more ifs and what could happens then anyone else that I have ever known. The house was the safest house in the world for a mini-person to live in. If the social worker can find anything wrong, then she is making that crap up and I might have to break my sixty year kill-free-streak to take a bitch out.

"The butterflies, Rose, they are so adorable!" Esme exclaims as we start putting together Kaya's room.

"We should wash it first to make sure it is germ free and soft for her." Edward, the practical, tells them. "I bought Dreft and Ivory Snow, I wasn't sure which you prefer." He holds up the bottles that say baby safe washing on them and I shake my head. I had no clue baby stuff had to be washed in a special soap, but somehow Edward did.

"Good call, son." Carlisle our proud Papa tells his oldest, yet youngest, son.

"I can toss them with a load of some clothes for her in the washer," Bella offers. "That way you have time to arrange everything else." Rose and Esme gather what they want washed and the females and Edward go back to getting the nursery ready.

~0~

Mrs. Anderson of the Erie county department of child protective services arrived with a shocked look on her face. I guess she wasn't expecting a mini castle when coming for a visit today. Getting out of her state issued sedan she slowly makes her way to the door. Bella and Rose were in the kitchen making it look like we just finished breakfast and were putting the dishes away. It even smelled like human food in here. At the timid knock on the door, Esme puts on her smile and walks to the door.

"Mrs. Anderson?" Esme greets the woman.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, please come on in." The woman looked shocked at how warm and cozy this old house looks. "Let me introduce you to my family. My husband Carlisle." Carlisle steps forward and dazzles the poor woman.

"Mrs. Anderson, can I get you some coffee or something else to drink? Maybe a bottle of water?"

"Uhh… coffee?" He smiles and she blushes, gotta love humans around the vamp charm.

"Anything in it?"

"No, umm… no, thank you, black is fine." He winks and walks to the kitchen.

"My nephew-in-law Emmett Brandon and his wife is Carlisle's niece Rosalie Brandon, you'll meet her in a minute she is in the kitchen with my sister-in-law Bella." Because of the whole arrest thing we were using Alice's last name just in case.

"Mrs. Anderson," I greet in my nicest voice and pop a smile of my own out at her. "Please, call me Emmett," I offer.

"Emmett, nice to meet you," She says politely, taking in my large frame.

"Emmett is our future veterinarian. He's almost done with his classes and wants to open a clinic nearby so he and Rose can stay close." Esme fills in my current bio. Luckily, I already went to veterinarian school back in the 1970s and had little problem stepping into the role, and hopefully the classes soon. Animals can tell the difference between a hunting predator and one trying to help them. That is how dogs and cats become friends, when they know there is no danger, I've found small animals are the easiest to help and less likely to freak out with a vampire nearby. I love me some cute furry animals. Not to eat, but to cuddle.

"That is great." Mrs. Anderson gives me a second look and nods in approval. The vet thing has really softened her outlook on the big hulking man in front of her, and that was the plan all along.

"Em, honey, have you seen my cell phone?" Rose makes her way into the room.

"I think it's on the nightstand." I tell her, sure that it actually in her pocket and this was just her way of getting into the room.

"Mrs. Anderson this is Carlisle's and my niece Rosalie, or Rose, as we all call her. Rose and Emmett got married a few months ago, it was a long time coming though; they were high school sweethearts." Esme gives us a fond smile and it takes all I have not to laugh. We really are sappy vamps.

"Mrs. Anderson, it's nice to meet you." Rose smiles at her.

"You too, Rosalie, I can really see the resemblance to your Uncle." _Ok harder… try harder do not laugh._ I demand of myself.

"Mrs. Anderson, here is your coffee." Carlisle hands her a cup full of the bitter smelling liquid.

"Bella, Edward!" Esme calls for the pair who, knowing them, were necking somewhere in the house.

"Yeah?" Bella acts innocent coming into the room, Edward following closely behind her.

"Mrs. Anderson, this is my younger brother Edward and his wife Bella."

"Hi," they say in unison.

"Hello." She looks them over, her gaze staying on Edward a little longer than Bella likes, if the raised eyebrow is anything to go by.

"Why don't we go ahead and give you a tour and then answer any questions you might have," Esme offers, gaining the woman's attention away from Edward. Women love them some Edward, at least that is what Bella says.

"Sounds great," Mrs. Anderson says, her eyes flicking back to Edward.

"Well this is the living room. Honestly, we don't use it that often, but it is one of my favorite rooms." Esme points out the semi-formal looking room. "If you come this way we have the formal dining room. Carlisle being a doctor we've found sometimes we have to entertain guests, so it's just easier to have a formal dining room for that." She points around the room that probably will never be used but cost a small fortune.

"Carlisle, what kind of doctor are you?" Mrs. Anderson asks.

"I'm a general surgeon. I find that instead of specializing in one form of surgery I'm more beneficial to my community by being able to perform several different kinds. At the moment, I'm on sabbatical, so I can get to know and bond with Kaya when she comes to live with us. I'm thinking of opening an office rather than going back to the hospital though to cut back on my hours. That way Kaya doesn't grow up wondering why I'm never around." Damn! Papa C is good.

"Very laudable, Carlisle." Mrs. Anderson glows and seems very impressed.

"This is the kitchen. Aunt Esme is a wiz in here." Rose gains the social worker's attention pointing around the room. "And over there is the family dining area, it's very informal, but Aunt Esme has a rule that we eat at least five meals together a week."

"My sister got that from our parents, they were big on 'a family who eats together stays together'." Edward adds.

"So, you all live here?"

"Yes, we are a very close family and when Carlisle and Esme told us what was going on, we all jumped on board and moved with them. Of course they raised Rose and myself for years so more times than not they seem more like our parents than our siblings or uncle and aunt." Edward tosses out casually.

"Raised you?" Mrs. Anderson asks, stunned.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was fourteen, Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme were newlyweds at the time, but they took me in and raised me," Rose tells her.

"Esme and my father died when I was two, he had a stroke and when I was ten, our mother had a heart attack. Esme was starting college at the time but she and her then boyfriend Carlisle took me in and helped me through. Even when he was in medical school, Carlisle still made time for me so I had a strong male influence in my life. Though I still miss my Mom and getting to know my Dad, Es and Carlisle were great substitute parents."

"My Dad was the Chief of Police in our home town and a single parent. Without Esme, I would have never made it through puberty." Bella laughs. "I remember the morning when I woke up thinking I was dying. I had started my female cycle and poor Charlie freaked out. He called Esme up at seven am and she rushed over supplies in hand and shooed my poor Dad out of the house. Lots of tea and chocolate later, I felt so much better and Dad and I never talked about it again."

"Your poor father. I'll never forget that look of utter relief on his face when I got there that morning." Esme and Bella share a laugh at their completely made up story. Mrs. Anderson looked impressed by it though so that was a good thing.

"This is the family room, as you can tell it is sort of the hub of our house." Carlisle points out the room that had a book or two laying around looking read and the flat screen TV. It was cleaned but looked lived in and homey.

The tour went on to the bedrooms upstairs, even the guest rooms ending up at the nursery that was across the hall from the master bedroom and next door to Rose and my bedroom. Mrs. Anderson's eyes about popped out of her head as she took in the cuteness that the girls and Edward had made of the room. From learning games to fluffy toys it was a little girls dream room.

"This is adorable," Mrs. Anderson let slip.

"We went ahead and bought her some clothing." Rose opened up the closet and then the drawers of the dresser. Mrs. Anderson made some notes and nodded.

"Shall we go talk now?" She asks as she looks at Esme. At the nod from Momma Esme, we all work our way back down stairs. "Carlisle, Esme, if I could talk to you alone?"

"How about my study?" Carlisle offers and the trio head there.

"Thank God for super snazzy vamp hearing," I tell the others as we sit in Esme's study next door to Carlisle's.

"Your financials seem more than capable for caring for Kaya Hale, and your home is more than in order. Honestly, I've never seen a house better child-proofed." Edward gives a fist pump in the air and Bella rolls her eyes at him. "My main concern is Kaya's special needs. Carlisle as a doctor I feel like you are at least partially ready to understand and handle Kaya. However, I would like to recommend the class on children with special needs that the local community college offers once a month. I have found that it helps new parents of special needs children out a lot. The next class is this Saturday. If you attend, I am prepared to have Kaya here Monday, on a temporary custody agreement. After six months' probation, the state will then allows you to move forward with legal and permanent adoption. During the probationary period, there will be random house visits. These visits will come with little to no warning and should you fail one of them, you could, actually, more than likely, lose custody of Kaya."

"How do we sign up for the class?" Esme asks her with a firm voice. Her intention clear, that baby is coming to casa Cullen.

~0~

Rather better to be safe than sorry, Esme signed us all up for the class—the six-hour class. The six hour class that was long and boring ran by a Mr. Bartlett who had a monotone voice and no sense of humor. Mrs. Anderson was there as well, I guess to verify that we actually attended the class. She seemed pleased that the whole family was attending. So much so that she told Esme to be ready at nine Monday morning for a special delivery.

They say time passes slowly when you are anticipating something, and damn if they weren't right. As a vampire who doesn't sleep, time passes even slower. We all went hunting to try and kill time and make sure the baby was coming into a safe environment. Three hours of hunting—felt more like two days of it. Movies seemed to never end, and Rose so wasn't in the mood for sex. She kept going to the nursery to make sure everything was perfect. We spent some time video chatting with Nessie who complained about Jake shedding all over her new carpet. And Charlie called to congratulate us, only that call was quick because his succubus of a wife was in the mood again. Alice called to let us know she and Jasper would be coming to visit soon. I knew she couldn't go much longer without coming to see us. She also had me remind Bella she wasn't talking to her still. Bella groaned and left to go search Ebay for vintage Prada pumps to replace Alice's and hopefully pacify the shrimp. Even all of that took hardly any time out of our wait, the clock kept dragging the seconds taking minutes. Monday finally came though. A perfectly overcast day dawned bright. You could feel the excitement, Rosie was humming, Esme was smiling and Bella and Edward were… hell, they were killing time the way I wish I was, damn them.

"I heard a car," Carlisle says from beside me. He set down the paper he was reading and looked out the window. \

"They're here!" Rose exclaims fixing her outfit and hair in the pretty mirror. I know she wants to look perfect for her new daughter. Our new daughter. Esme rushes to the door and pulls it open before Mrs. Anderson can even knock.

"Good morning," Esme greets the woman.

"Good morning to you too, Esme. Kaya, can you say hello?" She gently asks the small form nestled into her. Kaya's face is hidden away in her neck.

"'lo." She mumbles.

"Ms. Kaya is a little shy," Mrs. Anderson explains.

"Would you both like to come in?"

"Thank you. She has a bag in the car of things…"

"I'll get them if you'd like?" Carlisle offers and Mrs. Anderson looks relieved.

"If you don't mind?"

"Not at all." She tells him what to grab and he walks down the stairs to her car as we lead her into the living room area. Rose sits beside them on the sofa, the side Kaya is on. Esme sits across from them on the fancy chair Louis the something or other style.

"Hi, Kaya," Rose whispers to the little girl who squeaks.

"Can I get either of you something?" I offer and Mrs. Anderson declines.

"I don't want to overwhelm her," Esme says softly.

"How about we set a blanket on the floor for her and set her down so she can take everything in?" Rose asks Mrs. Anderson who smiles.

"That sounds like a great idea." Soon Rose is back with a soft blanket that she spreads on the floor and a couple of stuffed toys she places on the blanket. Carlisle comes in and sits beside me on the other sofa while Rose sits back beside Mrs. Anderson. We watch as she gently pries Kaya off her and puts her on the blanket near the stuffed toys. Kaya squeals again, a cute little noise as she takes in the stuffed bunny in front of her. She looks up and her bright blue eyes meet mine. And just like that, I'm so gone. This toe-headed blue-eyed baby girl has stolen my heart. She has a little scaring from the accident she was in but she is still perfect. She looks so much like Rose it isn't even funny.

"Hi, Kaya," I say in my gentlest voice.

"'lo," she whispers.

"That is a cute bunny you have, sweetheart," Rose tells her.

"'unny?" She squishes the toy to her little body.

"Mrs. Anderson, why don't you come have a cup of coffee with Bella and myself in the kitchen, give Kaya a few minutes to acclimate?" Edward who thankfully arrives and the social worker smiles at us and follows him.

Rose lowers herself to the floor and picks up another stuffed toy and talks to it some, making Kaya giggle. My wife then has the stuffed animal kiss the baby's nose. Kaya has her bunny kiss Rose's nose in return. In that moment my wife smiled in a way I've never seen her before, the purest, happiest smile in the world.

"Welcome home, sweet Kaya," Rose tells her as she holds her arms open and Kaya lets her pick her up. "Welcome home, my baby girl."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this little fluffy o/s.**


End file.
